


The Unknown

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Something was lurking.





	The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'around the bend'

Nel paused and waved back to the others. Something was coming, even if she couldn't see it yet. But she could hear it and she could feel it, which was probably the most important thing. For once, it wasn't stray Proclaimers or any of the other miserable things that had appeared after the incident... Though as she pulled a dagger, Nel thought she'd probably rather it be a Proclaimer. Tynave and Farleen had gotten skilled at handling those.

But whatever it was... they would give it their best and if they had to report a retreat...

They was also fine.


End file.
